The present invention relates to a turbo-machine of the axial type, generally similar to the assembly disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 922,254 filed on July 5, 1978 by the same inventor as the present application, and incorporated by reference thereto. In particular, the present invention is directed to a compact turbine structure including a rotor assembly surrounded by and supported within a novel, composite stator housing assembly.
Conventional turbine assemblies face the problem of stator misalignment as a result of thermal expansion in the axial and radial directions. As the stator becomes increasingly misaligned, the efficiency of the turbine is reduced and extensive damage may result if the stator comes into contact with the rotary blade members. A further problem facing known turbine assemblies is the difficulty of mounting the stator housing around the rotor assembly while properly positioning guide members between the individual blades.
As will be discussed in detail hereinafter, applicant's new and useful invention overcomes the problems of assembly, and more importantly, overcomes the problem of stator thermal expansion while at the same time providing a compact turbine structure which ensures proper alignment between rotor and stator assemblies.